The local area communication devices (e.g., home cordless phones) are typically provided through local area communication system (e.g., Digital Enhanced Cordless Telecommunications (DECT) and Internet Protocol (IP)) for users to dial or receive phone calls by wireless manners in specific areas (e.g. home area or office area). This kind of local area communication device results in distinct communication quality but within a limited area. By contrast, the wide area communication devices (e.g., mobile communication devices) can be used in much wider areas through wide area communication system (e.g., GSM/GPRS and CDMA). However, such devices cost more and are disturbed easily during signals communication.
Due to the reasons above, the conventional technologies in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,463,674, 6,484,027, and 6,140,560 disclosed a dual-mode mobile communication device.
The dual-mode mobile communication device, which integrates the local area communication device and wide area communication device, may receive and transmit signals through the local area cordless communication network in specific areas and through the wide area cellular communication network in the areas outside of specific areas. However, the dual-mode mobile communication device is relatively power consumptive, so that batteries replacement or charging is required frequently causing inconvenience.
Besides, the mobile communication devices of the conventional technologies referred to above are incapable of filtering the incoming calls. Thus, the users of the mobile communication device are disturbed easily by advertising short-messages, product promotion calls, or other unexpected calls.
Therefore, a mobile communication device, a mobile communication system, and a method for incoming-call filtering are needed.
In addition, it is advantageous to provide a mobile communication device and system for users to communicate through cellular systems (e.g., GSM system) when they are out, and to process (filter) phone calls and forward the selected incoming calls to the phone numbers of home cordless system by call forwarding settings when they come home.
Moreover, it is advantageous to provide a mobile communication device and system for users to dial or receive phone calls by different communication technologies at different time periods.